Sport and Holiday
by Addicted to Dean W
Summary: À l'approche des fêtes, Dean s'inscrit à un centre de musculation afin de se garder en forme pendant les vacances. Cependant, Sam décide de l'accompagner et réveille chez son frère des émotions refoulées depuis bien longtemps. SMUT WINCEST RATED M


Title : Sport and Holiday

Rated : **M** car contient sexe, inceste, pensées très perverses et jurons?

Pairing : Wincest (DeanXSam)

Resume : À l'approche des fêtes, Dean s'inscrit à un centre de musculation afin de se garder en forme pendant les vacances. Cependant, Sam décide de l'accompagner et réveille chez son frère des émotions refoulées depuis bien longtemps.

Note de l'auteure : Hey! Alors voilà mon OS Christmas Edition à propos de nos deux frères préférés. Yeah! Enjoy et Joyeux Noël!

Ps : Pardon, je suis vraiment désolé pour Bestiel. Je jure de la terminer dans les vacances d'accord! C'est juste que je bloque totalement à chaque fois que je viens pour l'écrire

_**00oo00oo00**_

-Dean!

Dean sursauta et dévia un instant de la route. D'un coup de volant, il ramena l'impala sur l'asphalte et reprit son souffle.

-NON MAIS T'ES MALADE!, s'énerva l'aîné. ON AURAIT PU CREVER!

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa Sam avec un sourire qui disait le contraire.

-Pff. Je te croyais endormi.

Sam eu un petit rire et Dean lui donna une bine sur le bras. La cadet lui tira la langue et reporta son attention dehors. Il remarqua le soleil couchant et soupira.

-Quand est-ce qu'on arrive?, demanda-t-il.

-Je dirais dans environ une heure si tout se passe bien.

-Hum… et pourquoi est-ce qu'on va là-bas?

-Tu rigoles? On va chez Bobby c'est tout!

-Mais pourquoi maintenant? Noël c'est que dans une semaine!

-Et alors? Bobby est en chaise roulante maintenant. Je le vois mal décorer sa maison seul.

-Je… je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua Sam en baissant honteusement la tête.

-Hum. De mon côté de dois avouer avoir envie de profiter du rabais de la salle de sport qui vient d'ouvrir près de chez lui. Tu sais, rabais du temps des fêtes. Haha!

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais t'entraîné? Tu ne te trouves pas déjà assez en forme?

-Bien sûr mais avec tout ce que je vais manger, je vais avoir besoin de bouger sinon je vais prendre quinze livres!

Sam sourit. Son frère avait toujours été très préoccupé par son apparence.

-Alors je vais venir avec toi.

-Tu es sûr? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la musculation?

-Non c'est vrai, mais j'aime bien faire du vélo stationnaire.

Dean lui jeta un bref coup d'œil en levant les sourcils d'étonnement.

-Quoi?, rétorqua Sam sur la défensive. J'ai bien le droit non!

-Oui enfin… c'est juste que ça fait fille comme réponse.

Cette fois ce fut Sam qui frappa son frère qui partit dans un éclat de rire. Ils sentaient vraiment qu'ils allaient s'amuser durant ces vacances.

Mardi :

Après être arrivé chez Bobby, ils avaient pris un bon souper qu'ils avaient aidé à préparer et joué aux cartes jusqu'à tard le soir. Le lendemain (mardi), ils aidèrent le vieil homme (bon d'accord, pas si vieux que ça) à décorer son terrain. Vers sept heures, Dean annonça à Sam qu'ils partaient à la salle de sport et ce-dernier l'y suivit. Ils réglèrent les détails de l'inscription et, après s'être changé, ils purent finalement aller s'entraîner.

-Alors Sammy, prêt à être un homme?

-En quoi se faire des muscles nous rend plus homme? C'est stupide. Pas besoin d'être musclé pour être masculin.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu as moins de muscle que moi, ricana Dean en s'installant à une machine.

-N'importe quoi, répliqua Sam en allant se prendre un vélo de spinning.

Les deux frères se lancèrent un regard de défi et se mirent au travail, essayant toujours d'avoir l'air de travailler plus que l'autre. Non pas que ce qu'ils faisaient se comparait vraiment, mais quand même. Leur orgueil était en jeu.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui avait pris la position allongée (**1**) pour pédaler et rougit. À chaque nouvelle poussée, le postérieur du cadet semblait vouloir aller s'empaler sur le siège avant de renoncer au dernier instant pour y revenir la seconde suivante. Dean suivit le mouvement d'un œil appréciateur. Que se passerait-il s'il était à la place de ce pauvre siège? L'image d'un Sam totalement nu s'empalant sur son membre lui vint en tête et Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se sentant durcir. Oh merde. Il se donna une claque mentale et se détourna de son frère pour ramener sa concentration sur les appareils de musculation. Durant l'heure qui suivit, Dean s'évertua à ne penser qu'à ses séries sans jamais reporter son regard sur Sam qui se demandait bien pourquoi est-ce que Dean ne semblait plus participer à leur jeu précédent.

Après avoir pris une rapide douche froide pour revigorer son corps après son entrainement, Dean se rhabilla en soupirant. Bordel de merde, il croyait pourtant s'être débarrassé de ce genre de pensée à propos de Sammy. Il n'avait pas payé toutes ces séances de psy pour rien! Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était devenu plus distant avec son frère ces derniers temps. Il ne voulait plus de ces pensées perverses… Putain, déjà que séjour en enfer ne l'avait pas aidé. Là-bas, tout était permis. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était envoyé en l'air avec un démon ayant pris l'apparence de Sam. C'est là-bas qu'il avait pris conscience de son affreuse condition. Cependant, depuis son retour sur terre, il avait tout fait pour refouler ses mauvaises pensées et il avait réussi au prix de sa bonne complicité avec son frère. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu qu'il songe à ÇA tout à l'heure. Merde!

Sam prit lui aussi une douche rapide et ils s'installèrent dans l'impala pour rentrer chez Bobby.

-Dean, je peux te demander quelque chose?

-Comme?

-Est-ce que ça va? Je veux dire, quelque chose semblait t'inquiéter tout à l'heure.

-Ça va.

-Sérieusement…

-Ça va d'accord! Je me suis juste rappeler… que je ne t'avais pas… acheter de cadeau de noël!

-Quoi? Depuis quand est-ce que tu te soucies de me donner un cadeau de noël? Je crois que tu ne m'en donne plu depuis un bon dix ans!

-Faux! L'année dernière je t'en ai offert un, tu te souviens?

-L'année dernière tu étais en enfer.

Dean eu une grimace explicite au rappelle de son séjour en bas et Sam s'en sentit immédiatement désolé.

-Mais euh… c'est gentil de vouloir m'offrir quelque chose, tenta de se rattraper le cadet. Si tu veux je peux t'offrir quelque chose aussi.

-Euh… ça pourrait être bien. On ferait une sorte d'échange au fond?

-Ouais…

Un silence gêné s'installa, terminant leur conversation. Ils rentrèrent et allèrent se coucher en songeant à ce qu'ils pourraient bien s'offrir.

Mercredi :

Ce jour-là, après avoir aidé Bobby en faisant un peu de ménage, Sam et Dean décidèrent d'aller magasiner leur cadeau. Pas un avec l'autre. Dah! Ce fut Sam qui y alla en premier. En attendant que son frère revienne avec l'impala, Dean écouta la télé en grognant après les producteurs d'émission qui ne passaient que des stupides shows de noël pour enfant. Après un bon deux heures, Sam revint finalement avec un sourire gêné et un paquet caché derrière son dos.

-Alors? La chasse a été bonne?, demanda Dean avec un petit sourire.

-Hum, ça a été long, mais j'ai finalement trouvé quelque chose que tu devrais aimer.

-J'ai hâte de voir!

-Ouais, mais là tu dois aller m'acheter le mien!

-Pff. Comme si j'allais faire ça!

-Eh!

-Je plaisante! À tout à l'heure!(**2**)

Dean sortit de la maison et conduisit jusqu'au minuscule centre d'achat de la ville la plus proche à la recherche du cadeau idéal pour son Sammy. En entrant dans le mall, il prit un moment pour réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir offrir à Sam? Seigneur, il n'en avait aucune idée. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit et même prononcé l'idée de désirer quelque chose. Il n'avait donc aucune idée de quoi acheter. Comment est-ce que Sam avait trouvé quoi lui offrir? Et au fait, qu'est-ce que Sam allait lui offrir? Il avait beau chercher, comment aurait-il pu deviner? Ah et tant pis. Dean décida qu'il allait simplement se promener et attendre un coup de pouce du destin.

Il passa plusieurs magasins. Du plus cheap au plus cher sans rien trouvé. Rien ne semblait assez bien pour son Sammy. Il passa devant un magasin érotique et sourit en voyant des menottes léopards dans la vitrine avant de se donner une claque mentale. Ce n'est pas parce que Sam serait sexy avec elle qu'il devait s'autoriser ce genre de pensée! Arg! Pourquoi venait-il tout juste de les acheter? Il rougit en sortant du magasin, le sac à la main en se jurant d'aller trouver quelque chose dès maintenant.

Ce fut dans une boutique de bijoux qu'il trouva LE bon cadeau. Une simple chaîne en or. Cependant, le médaillon était magnifique. Il représentait un oiseau prenant son envol. Un aigle. Sam avait toujours adoré les aigles. Il l'acheta en songeant que son frère allait adorer.

Jeudi :

En rentrant chez Bobby, Dean avait rangé les menottes et la chaîne dans un petit coffre-fort portable qu'il traînait toujours sur lui et l'avait caché dans sa chambre. Enfin, celle qu'il prenait toujours en allant chez Bobby. Sam et lui avait ensuite décidé de retourner à la salle de sport et, dans la voiture, Dean avait convaincu son frère de ne pas faire de vélo. Il n'avait aucune envie de ravoir une érection en regardant son frère pédaler et bouger ses fesses comme si… Bref. Sam avait accepté. À la condition que Dean lui montre comment fonctionnait les appareils car il n'en avait aucune idée. Dean avait ri, mais accepté. Après tout, rien de fâcheux de pouvait arriver en montrant à quelqu'un comment s'entraîner, non? Ils se changèrent et commencèrent l'entraînement. Tout se passa très bien jusqu'à ce que Sam bloque sur une machine qu'il ne comprenait pas du tout.

-Alors fait en une autre, grogna Dean qui essayait de terminer une série.

-Non! Ça dit que c'est pour travailler les triceps et c'est ce que j'ai besoin de travailler!

-Pff. C'est bon, j'arrive.

Dean abandonna ses séries et alla rejoindre son frère à la machine.

-Bon. Je vais te montrer et tu recommenceras après.

Il fit une rapide démonstration et demanda à Sam d'en faire de même ensuite, ce que le cadet fut incapable de faire.

-Putain Sammy, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué! Allez viens-là! D'abord, tu mets tes mains là. L'autre ici. Oui. Comme ça. maintenant, tu remontes les bras comme ça et…

Oh mon dieu, non! Pas encore ces pensées. Pas maintenant qu'il avait son torse plaqué contre le dos de Sam et ses mains sur les siennes. S'il s'excitait, Sam allait le savoir. Merde. Mais ces mouvements, cette position, c'était exactement comme s'il touchait son frère avec ses mains… Seigneur non. Il se décolla d'un sursaut et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il espérait grandement que Sam n'ait rien remarqué…

-Euh ouais, comme ça. continue, je… Je reviens.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son frère en le voyant s'enfuir vers la salle de bain des hommes. Dean se jeta dans une cabine de toilette en grognant. Bordel, est-ce que ça allait continuer encore longtemps ainsi. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner de nouveau de son frère. Ça le tuerait, mais il devait arrêter de penser ainsi. Il soupira en songeant qu'en ce moment, il avait d'autre problème en tête. Son regard se baissa sur son entre-jambe. Ouais, il devait s'occuper de ça.

Sam continua de s'entraîner un moment, toujours en jetant des regards fréquents à la salle de bain pour savoir si Dean revenait. Après un moment, voyant que son aîné ne revenait pas, Sam s'impatienta et se dirigea à son tour vers les vestiaires. Il ouvrit la porte et appela son frère. Pas de réponse. Il entra. Personne dans les toilettes. Peut-être dans les vestiaires? Il poussa la porte et se figea aussitôt. Barré. Tss, pourquoi Dean aurait-il barré la porte? Il poussa un soupir angoissé. Peut-être son frère était-il en danger? Et s'il avait besoin d'aide, comment pourrait-il l'aider? Ok, peut-être qu'être chasseur le rendait un peu trop paranoïaque, mais bon. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Il sortit un miroir de la poche de son short et le glissa sous la porte de façon à pouvoir voir dans l'autre pièce. L'image qui se dessina ensuite sur la surface réfléchissante lui marqua à jamais l'esprit. Dean était de dos à lui, nu. Une main posée sur le mur devant sa face, l'autre entre ses jambes prise dans un langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il vit son aîné rejeter sa tête en arrière dans un râle de bien-être. Sam retira vivement le miroir. Troublé par le sentiment qui l'envahissait et quitta les vestiaires en courant pour aller se changer les idées aux machines. S'il était resté quelques secondes de plus, il aurait entendu son nom, murmuré par une voix chaude et désespérée par un homme qui le désirait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

Le restant de l'entraînement se déroula dans un silence lourd de sous-entendus que ni Sam, ni Dean n'arrivèrent à déchiffrer. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se parlèrent. Le trajet du retour se fit par échange de regard timide. Aucun des deux n'osait allumer la radio pour briser le lourd suspense car à chaque fois que l'un levait la main, l'autre faisait de même et hors de question que leur main n'entre en contact. Il aurait fallu s'excuser, mais ils étaient sûr que s'ils ouvraient la bouche, la seule chose qui allait sortir allait être «BAISE-MOI!»

Bobby ne se posa pas de question en les voyant arriver. Les deux frères avaient toujours des problèmes et il avait appris à ne pas s'en mêler. Ça allait bien finir par s'arranger.

Vendredi :

Ce jour-là, Dean partit s'entraîner seul tôt le matin. Il passa la journée à l'extérieur sans oser revenir. Bon sens, il ne savait pas ce que Sam avait, mais il en avait assez de ses propres problèmes. Ça allait être le plus mauvais noël de sa vie! Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose. Bordel, il n'y arrivait pas. Tout autour de lui lui rappelait Sam et leur situation. Il faut dire qu'après avoir passé sa vie à voyager avec son frère, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui ne servait pas de référence pour eux. Il soupira en regardant l'heure. Il devrait rentrer, c'était l'heure du souper. Il quitta le parc où il était assis et regagna la maison de Bobby.

De son côté, Sam n'en menait pas plus large. Il avait passé sa journée à se tourner les pouces en essayant de se départir des étranges tiraillements de son ventre à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Dean. Alors qu'il était assis sur le sofa, Bobby vint s'installer à côté de lui avec un soupir exaspéré.

-Bon j'abandonne. Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe.

-Quoi?

-Je ne suis plus capable de sentir votre énergie négative l'avant-veille de noël. Explique.

-Euh, c'est rien.

-Ton euh me dire le contraire.

-C'est juste que… je suis troublé.

-Comment ça?

Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne devrait pas raconter ça à Bobby.

-Hum… C'est que… j'ai vu un… un homme se… se mastur….

-Ok tu n'as pas besoin de terminer. Tu es troublé parce que ça t'a attiré? Ben je vais te donner un bon conseil. Passe à l'acte une fois et tu n'y passeras plus. Sur ce, quel est le lien avec Dean?

-Oh, lui je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. J'ai juste peur qu'il soit dégouté par… ce que j'ai ressenti.

-Hum… alors je vais vous laisser régler ça.

Bobby lui donna une petite tape de réconfort sur la cuisse et le laissa méditer ses paroles. Une fois seul, Sam soupira. Le conseil de Bobby était bon, sauf pour SON cas. Comment pouvait-il passer à l'acte avec son frère? Arg. il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil avec un grognement de désespoir. Pourvu que demain soit meilleur.

Samedi :

Bobby avait préparé le souper pendant toute la journée avec Sam alors que Dean déneigeait le terrain. Lorsqu'ils se réunirent tous à table, le vieil homme grogna en écoutant le silence. Pff, ces deux-là aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir si c'était pour lui gâcher son temps des fêtes comme ça!

-Putain est-ce que vous allez finir par apprendre à communiquer?

-De quoi tu parles Bobby, on n'est pas un couple!, s'indigna Dean

-Non, mais vous vivez comme tel! Manque plus que vous couchiez ensemble!

Les deux hommes s'étouffèrent avec leur dinde en se jetant un subtile regard que Bobby ne manqua pas.

-Ne me dites pas que… Mon dieu les gars, vous n'avez pas fait ça?

-Quoi? Non!, s'écrièrent les deux frères un peu trop rapidement.

-Oh mon dieu, Sam. C'est lui?, demanda Bobby en désignant Dean.

Sam se mordit la lèvre en baissant la tête. Il n'avait jamais été bon menteur.

-Ok, là c'est trop pour moi.

Bobby attrapa son assiette et quitta la table en claquant la porte.

-De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait?, demanda Dean en se tournant vers Sam au bout d'un moment.

-De rien.

Sam rougit considérablement et Dean grogna. Le nombre de fois qu'il avait voulu que son frère rougisse pour lui était innombrable et il fallait que ça arrive maintenant, dans un des moments les plus gênants de sa vie. Pourquoi?

-Dean… je… Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge en gémissant intérieurement. Ça faisait exactement 47 minutes qu'ils étaient assis un en face de l'autre en silence, se jetant des regards désespérément anxieux.

-Arg! Tant pis, j'en ai trop marre! Dean, je t'ai vu dans les vestiaires!

Le visage de l'aîné perdit instantanément toute couleur. Putain, Sam l'avait vu? Merde, il était vraiment mal là!

-Sa… Sam, je suis vraiment désolé!

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé…

-Alors… c'est comme ça que ça se termine. Tu me mets dehors…

-Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Eh bien, tu es dégouté de ce que je pense et tu es désolé de me mettre dehors, mais tu n'as pas le choix.

-Quoi? Non! Je... Minute. Pourquoi est-ce que je serais dégouté de ce que tu penses? C'est toi qui devrais être dégouté de moi…

Les frères se fixaient avec étonnement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait?

-Euh… Tu m'expliques?, demanda Dean en se passant une main découragée dans les cheveux.

-Je… je n'y avais jamais pensé avant mais… depuis que je t'ai vu dans les vestiaires, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi… pas d'une bonne façon(**3**).

-Je pensais à toi.

-Quoi?

-Dans les vestiaires, je pensais à toi.

Mon dieu, il regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Écoute Sam, je suis vraiment désolé. Je vais partir d'accord. Ce genre de chose n'arrivera plus. Je… mon dieu je suis un monstre, s'énerva Dean en se levant pour partir.

-NON!, s'écria Sam en le rattrapant. Ne pars pas… Tu ne m'as pas entendu il y a deux secondes? J'ai dit que… j'ai dit que je ressens quelque chose… aussi.

-Sam non. tu es juste curieux de ce que ça peut faire. Ce n'était qu'avant-hier! c,ets normal que ça te reste en tête au début. Tu vas voir, ça va passer.

-Et toi? Depuis quand est-ce que tu y penses?

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre.

-Six ans…

Sam porta une main à sa bouche dans un élan de surprise et le regretta aussitôt. Le visage de Dean se ferma et il se dégagea de la poigne de son frère sur son bras.

-Au revoir Sammy.

-Non Dean!

L'aîné avait déjà passé la porte. Sam se lança à sa poursuite en courant et se jeta sur lui, le plaquant dans l'entré sur le sol enneigé.

-Ne pars pas!, répéta-t-il dans un début de sanglot. Je ne veux pas te reperdre! Je t'ai perdu trop souvent.

-Mais je suis un monstre.

-Alors j'en suis un aussi, rétorqua Sam avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Dean fut d'abord surpris, mais répondit ensuite de tout son cœur au baisé. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à avoir froid et rentrèrent dans la maison. Sam tenait la main de son frère dans la sienne, effrayé à l'idée qu'il ne se décide à partir de nouveau.

-Au fond Bobby avait raison, rigola Dean. On fait tout comme un couple.

-Non, on ne couche pas ensemble… encore.

Dean jeta un regard surpris à son frère.

-Voyons Sam, tu n'envisages tout de même pas à…

-Pourquoi pas? Après tout, on n'a rien à perdre.

-Hum…

Leur regard se croisèrent. Fiévreux. Sam s'approcha de son frère avec hésitation et s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Sam, ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

-Mais tu en as envie. Je peux le sentir, répondit Sam avec un sourire pervers et en remuant les hanches.

Dean grogna de plaisir en sentant la friction. Sam recommença à l'embrasser et, cette fois, il répondit avec ardeur. Le cadet avait raison. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Ses mains passèrent sous le t-shirt du plus jeune, s'attardant au bas de son dos. Le frisson qui parcouru son Sammy n'avait rien de prude, au contraire. Ils s'embrassèrent encore longtemps, faisant durer le plaisir, passant leurs mains sur leur corps pour les explorer plus que jamais, s'attardant aux endroits sensibles, prenant plaisir à torturer l'autre sous les caresses. Ils retirèrent leur chandail et leur bas, ne cessant de s'embrasser que quand c'était nécessaire.

-Dean arrête ça, murmura Sam avec difficulté alors que Dean lui mordait tendrement le lobe d'oreille.

-Oh, tu aimes ça, répondit l'aîné alors qu'il sentait son frère frémir sur lui.

-Dean arrête… aah… oui...

Dean venait de glisser une de ses mains dans le pantalon de son amant avec un sourire pervers et l'allongea sur le divan. Il lui retira son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, dévoilant le membre dressé d'attente.

-Dean…

-Chuut. Profite.

Dean prit son temps, embrassant l'entre-jambe lentement. Après un moment, Sam lui attrapa les cheveux, incapable d'attendre plus. Dean sourit et le prit en bouche, faisait gémir son frère. Sam avait la tête qui tournait. Mon dieu, c'était si n'avait jamais reçu de pipe auparavant, même si c'était dur à croire. Ses copines avaient toujours été trop timides et il n'était pas du genre à demander. Dean faisait de rapide va-et-vient et Sam ne mit pas très longtemps avant de venir. L'aîné avala en grimaçant et retira le reste de ses vêtements.

-Dean…

-Vient en moi.

-Quoi?

Sam ne s'y était pas attendu. Depuis deux jours, ses seuls images étaient constituées de lui en-dessous. Pas Dean, mais bon. Il n'était pas contre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Dean se préparer lui-même, à califourchon sur son ventre. Seigneur, cette vision à elle seule aurait pu le faire jouir! Dean avait les lèvres entre-ouvertes et les yeux fermés. Son corps bougeait doucement au-dessus de lui, créant une certaine friction avec les cuisses de Sam qui n'en pouvait presque plus. Il était si proche…

Dean s'arrêta soudainement au grand désespoir de Sam qui aurait voulu avoir cette image devant lui jusqu'à la fin des temps (NDA : Oh, et moi aussi!). Ils échangèrent un regard qui parut durer une éternité et Sam ne sentit jamais plus grande connexion avec son frère. C'était comme si, l'espace d'un instant, ils avaient été l'autre.

-Je suis prêt, murmura Dean à son oreille avec la voix la plus excitante que Sam ait jamais entendue.

L'aîné se positionna au-dessus du membre dressé de son cadet et s'y empala d'un coup.

-Oh mon dieu!, s'écria Sam bousculé par une vague de plaisir.

-Haaa, Sammy…

Dean se cambra à la première poussé, s'enfonçant encore un peu et commença un langoureux mouvement de va-et-vient que Sam s'évertua à respecter malgré son immense envie de juste aller plus vite. Lorsque Dean fut prêt, Sam, accéléra le rythme et, soudain, l'aîné sentir éclater en lui la sensation la plus pénétrante qu'il ait vécu. Sa vision fut parcourue d'un éclair blanc alors que Sam heurtait sa prostate.

-Saaam..

-Oh Dean!

Ils accélérèrent, Sam se positionnant afin de toujours atteindre le point de plaisir de son frère qui frémissait et gémissait de plaisir comme jamais. Oh non, même l'enfer n'avait pas pu lui faire atteindre un tel niveau de luxure!

-Sam je… je vais..

-Viens…

Dans un gémissement d'extase totale, Dean se déversa sur le ventre de son frère qui le suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Oh mon dieu, haleta Dean en se laissant retomber contre son frère. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas.

-Moi… moi non plus.

Dean sourit à son Sammy qui lui embrassa le bout du nez avec tendresse. Au fond de la maison, une horloge grand-père sonna les douze coups de minuit.

-Hey Dean, joyeux noël.

-Joyeux noël à toi aussi. Oh! Tu veux ton cadeau?

-Bien sûr!

Dean se releva rapidement, tout de même habitué à ce genre d'activité, enfila rapidement son jean et gagna sa chambre à toute vitesse pour attraper son mini coffre-fort. Il rejoignit Sam qui avait aussi été cherché son cadeau et ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre ave excitation.

-En même temps?, tenta Dean.

-Ouais.

Ils s'échangèrent rapidement les cadeaux et Dean étouffa un cri de surprise. Non, Sam n'avait pas.

L'aîné soupesa la fine chaîne d'or d'où pendait un aigle qui prenait son envol et cru un instant qu'il n'avait pas donné le bon cadeau à Sam, mais l'expression de son frère lui confirmait qu'ils avaient vraiment eu la même idée.

-Ça symbolisait la liberté, dirent-ils en même temps avant d'éclater de rire.

-Wow, c'est juste impossible, fit remarquer Sam en enfilant la chaîne.

-Ouais je sais. C'est vraiment génial.

-Qu'est-ce qui est génial?, demanda Bobby en entrant dans le salon.

-Joyeux noël Bobby!, s'écrièrent les frères Winchester en se jetant sur leur père adoptif.

-Merci pour tout, lui souffla aussi Sam à l'oreille.

-Humm… je ne demanderais pas ce que vous avez fait à mon fauteuil, grogna Bobby en désignant les vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. J'espère au moins que vous avez un cadeau pour moi?

Dean se sentit soudain très mal, mais Sam sortit de son sac une bouteille d'un très vieux vin français et Bobby s'émerveilla.

-Sérieusement?, demanda le vieil homme en attrapant la bouteille.

-C'est de nous deux, menti Sam. Pour te remercier de tout ce que tu fais pour nous.

-Hahaha. Merci les garçons. Maintenant, je vais aller essayer ce bon vin. On se voit demain si je peux tenir debout!

-Fait pas le con Bobby!, lui cria Dean alors que Bobby sortait du salon.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et, de nouveau seul, Sam baissa les yeux vers sa nouvelle chaîne et soupira.

-Alors?

-Alors quoi?, demanda Dean.

-On fait quoi maintenant?

-À propos?

-De nous deux?

-Eh bien, je propose de mettre ça officiel, rigola Dean en sortant les menottes léopards du coffre.

Sam rougit et les prit dans ses mains.

-Où est-ce que tu as pris ça?

-Hum… quelque part. Je t'imaginais juste très sexy dedans.

D'un mouvement rapide, Dean les ferma aux poignets de son frère après les avoir passé au bureau derrière lui.

-Et j'avais raison.

Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Sam se laissa de nouveau aller aux caresses de son frère. Ouais, ce noël avait été génial et promettait de le rester.

The end!

_**00oo00oo00**_

(**1**) Ouais, je suis consciente de sortir des termes un peu bizarre, mais la position allongée consiste à pédaler debout tout en étant penché en avant et en allant porter les fesses le plus loin possible derrière nous. C'est assez inconfortable et on a l'air d'aller se faire mettre sur le banc à chaque poussé… Enfin, selon mon esprit pervers :P C'est un peu ce qui a inspiré cette histoire. Voyez, depuis mon premier cour de spinning (en éduc) en aout de cette année, c'est tout ce que je vois de la personne devant moi à chaque fois qu'on prend la position allongé. Mon esprit «analysateur» s'est alors dit que le spinning était une activité perverse et donc me voici avec cette histoire! Ouais, c'est ce que j'appelle une super longue note de bas de page XD.

(**2**) Ok, pardonnez-moi pour les dialogues inutiles. C'est tellement mauvais!

(**3**) Ok, désolé. Je sais que cette histoire est pourrie et pas du tout réaliste. Non mais c'est vrai, qui avoue à son frère qu'il veut le baisé en deux secondes! Pardonnez-moi! C'est trop nul!

Alors voilà, c'était ma fanfiction de noël. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Personnellement, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser… Ce n'était pas très… noël… Et j'ai remarqué que j'écris beaucoup du point de vu de Dean et pas beaucoup de celui de Sam. Est-ce que ça vous dérange? Faites-moi savoir! Je vous aime et merci beaucoup de continuer de me suivre malgré mon affreux retard! Passez de joyeuses fêtes!

Addicted

Ps : Encore désolé de ce super mauvais OS, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas mort de cette horrible histoire!


End file.
